A Sleepless Night
by megalowkey
Summary: Hermione is having trouble sleeping and Ron decides to help her. Rated M for some rough smut


Hermione turned over in bed, taking the covers with her. She cuddled into her plush comforter, hoping its surrounding presence would help her finally sleep. Ron rolled toward her, half asleep, hoping to get some of the warm comforter back. But Hermione held on fiercely.

She wasn't sure why she couldn't sleep. It had been more than an hour since she and Ron had finished their pillow talk and a full thirty minutes since Ron had started snoring. Normally Hermione couldn't sleep if there was an impending deadline or if she was properly stressed about the upcoming day. But tomorrow was her day off. Her work was all done. And, still, sleep didn't come.

Curled up on her side, Hermione realized she didn't feel any closer to sleep in the position. She just couldn't get comfortable. Yes, that was the problem. She just needed to find a comfortable position. She turned to lay on her back, relinquishing some of the covers to Ron. He greedily pulled them back towards himself. Hermione reached out to run her fingers through his red locks. She envied him. _He_ could sleep anywhere, through anything. Her husband had fallen asleep during classes at Hogwarts, during work, even during Percy and Audrey's wedding (Hermione didn't blame him for that one). He never seemed troubled. At least, not while he was asleep.

"'Mione?" he muttered. Her fingers continued lacing through his hair. "What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep," she said. Ron rolled over to face her, his eyes still half-closed. Hermione smiled.

"Have you tried?" he asked groggily.

Hermione sighed. "Of course I've _tried_," she replied. Not sleeping made her temper short.

Ron reached his arm across her, pulling her close. "How 'bout a snuggle?" he asked. "Would that help?" The feeling of Ron pressed against her made her calm down a bit.

"A bit," she said, repositioning herself so her head was tucked into his chest and her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Good," he replied with a yawn. "Now, go to sleep and stop stealing my blankets."

Hermione pinched his side, but he didn't react. She assumed he was already falling back to sleep. And yet, she didn't feel much closer to sleeping herself. She tried listening to his heartbeat, hoping the rhythm would lull her to sleep.

But moments later, she was pushing away from him and onto her back, feeling uncomfortable once more. She groaned. Her temper rose again, and she thought seriously about just giving up on getting rest and making herself a pot of tea.

Then she felt Ron's hand on her thigh. He lazily dragged his fingers to her upper thigh, past the dip in her hip bone, and to the hem of her sleep shorts.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Mm…" he hummed. "I might have a way to tire you out."

When she realized what he was getting at, she was torn between chewing him out for assuming sex was the answer to all her problems, and actually hoping he could tire her out. When his fingers dipped under the elastic waistband of her shorts and found their way past her tight curls to her clit, she decided to choose the latter.

A whimper escaped her lips as he softly rubbed her nub. He propped himself up on one elbow to look at her as he expertly swished her most sensitive area with his long fingers. Hermione pulled his face towards her, enveloping him in a kiss. The upper half of his body fell on top of her as went deeper with the kiss. He slid a finger down her slit until it made contact with the lips of her opening. She quivered under his touch.

"How do you plan to 'tire me out'?" Hermione teased.

Ron's finger played with her opening and he gave her a heavy-lidded look. "By making you scream my name," he said matter-of-factly. Hermione giggled and Ron gave her a lopsided smile before thrusting his middle finger roughly inside her.

She gasped loudly, surprised at the sudden roughness. Ron pulled his finger out slowly, then reinserted it more gently. Hermione grinded her hips against his finger, and the next time her inserted himself into her, he added a second finger.

His fingers pumped rather roughly into her. They had usually saved rough shagging for after arguments, but Hermione supposed a late night quickie could be rough too.

Ron kissed her cheeks, her jaw, her collarbone, her shoulder - anywhere but her lips. She reached her own lips out, begging him to kiss them, but he ignored her requests. He bit down on the nape of her neck and she moaned in pleasure.

He removed his fingers from her and she shuddered. Ron pulled her away from the bed and removed her shirt quickly. She took the opportunity to remove his as well. Then his fingers looped around her sleep shorts and, before she knew it, they were tossed into a dark corner of their bedroom.

Ron moved back towards Hermione to finish his work, but she stopped him. "Take yours off, too, you git," she said with a laugh.

Ron blushed. "Oh yeah," he said. "Sorry, just got caught up." He awkwardly pulled his boxers off. When they were off, Hermione pounced on him, pushing him back onto the bed and positioning herself on top of him. She straddled his waist, feeling his erection push against her arse. She wrapped her delicate finger around his wrists and placed them on either side of his head.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Always have to be in charge, don't you?" he said with the ghost of a smile. In response, Hermione tightened her grip around his wrists and rubbed her arsecheeks against his cock.

"If you were in charge, nothing would ever get done," she responded before kissing him hard. He struggled against her grip. She tightened her fingers again, digging her nails ever so slightly into his skin. He gasped into her mouth. She moved her lips to his jaw and down his chest to his nipple. She nibbled at it gingerly, causing him to groan as his hips bucked.

She moved back up to his collarbone, making an identical mark on him as he had made on her. His right arm escaped her grasp and his fingers grabbed at her long curls. He pulled her head back, making her spine arch. He greedily took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at her nipple, which caused her to moan loudly. Then he released her hair and grabbed her arse instead, kneading it harshly in his palm.

"I thought you wanted to sleep tonight," he said ruggedly. "Are you gonna shag me or what?"

"Hm, and _I_ though I was worth the wait," she teased. Ron spanked her, sending chills through her body. Relinquishing, she positioned her hips so that the tip of his cock was just touching her wet opening. She used her free hand to steady herself on his hip bone so he couldn't buck up while she teased him. Ron tensed below her, ready to plunge into her. But she was feeling frisky. Plus, that spank had cost him. She had to show him who was really in control.

Slowly, Hermione lowered herself down, feeling Ron's cock slide right into her. After being together for so long and having sex so much, it still felt as good as the first time. It felt like Hermione was being filled, being completed. Ron was her everything. She couldn't imagine her life without him, and he completed her in every aspect of her life.

But tonight was for dirty, raw fucking.

She bounced on top of him, gaining a steady rhythm. Once she was satisfied, she removed her hands from his hip and his wrist. Instantly, both of his hands grabbed for her waist. He thrust into her, fast and hard.

"_Ron_," Hermione cried out.

"Fuck, I love when your tits bounce like that," Ron said, licking his lips. His breathing was ragged as his eyes devoured her tits. He removed one of his hands from her waist and kneaded one of her tits instead. He rolled her nipple between his forefinger and thumb, making Hermione cry out louder. Then he reached his hand up to her head and pulled her lips to his, still pumping in and out of her. Hermione moaned against his lips.

Before she knew it, he had flipped her so that she was beneath him. He kissed her hard.

"On your hands and knees," he commanded.

Hermione complied with a grin. She wouldn't dare tell him, but doggy was her favorite position. She supposed it must be his, too. After all, she had to give up all control to him. He must have loved feeling that powerful.

Once she was placed with her arse in the air, waiting for him to enter her from behind, she held her breath until she felt the tip of his cock fumble for her opening. Once he found her wet hole, she pushed himself in coarsely. Hermione exclaimed at the sudden roughness, but he continued despite her cry. He gripped her arse with both hands, pulling her into him and he pushed into her. Hermione moaned into her pillow.

Ron grabbed her hair again, pulling her head up.

"I want to hear you moan for me," he said. "Tell me how you want to be fucked."

"Language, Ronald," Hermione responded cheekily between thrusts. He slapped her arse, harder than before, causing her to yelp. She felt her walls begin to tighten. "F-fuck me hard. Please. Oh shit, fuck me harder than _that!_" she commanded.

Ron complied and moved his hands back to her arse, thrusting into her harder and faster than before.

"God, your arse is gorgeous," he commented. "The view from back here is amazing." Hermione laughed, but stopped when Ron's hand reached around her to rub her clit. She tensed at the contact and felt a heat below her stomach. He rubbed her clit harshly as he pumped into her. Hermione knew she wouldn't last much longer. Her breathing came quick and her head felt fuzzy. Then her breath stopped and she felt herself release. She tightened around Ron's cock, still sliding in and out of her.

"Ron, I-" she warned, but was cut off when he began to growl. She felt the familiar release of him inside of her and grinded herself against him to prolong both of their orgasms. After a few moments, she collapsed fully onto the bed and he rolled off her. He reached for his wand on the nightstand and cleaned their messes. When he was finished, he rolled back over to take Hermione into his arms. She turned onto her side so he could spoon her. He kissed the back of her neck.

"You're lovely, you know that?" he said.

Hermione yawned and pressed her whole body against him. "And you kept true to your promise," she responded.

"How's that?"

"I certainly feel tired after all that."

"Mm, glad I could be of service, love."


End file.
